Kiss Me
by HydeLuver
Summary: After a disastrous ending, Hyde tries to make amends to Jackie. One-shot


**Author's Note: Hi all! I got the inspiration for this one-shot after having a series of good and terrible days within a short period of time and listening to_ "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran_. Life is a little complicated right now (isn't it always though?) and I've been having a hard time managing it but as a way to try and make it a bit better, I'm writing this. Hope you enjoy it. **

The event that had been long in the making and everyone had awaited since he first ran out on his bride; Donna and Eric's wedding is finally underway and, despite minor dramatic moments, things are perfect. The happy couple are sitting at the sweetheart table looking on at their elated guests, soaking in every moment of their happiest day thus far. They laugh when Bob tries, and fails, to dip his dance partner and Red laughs as a result. Donna cries when Kitty interrupts the music to offer the newlywed marriage advice and well wishes. Eric rises from his seat and holds out his hand to Donna pulling her to the dance floor as the lights around them dim and give the reception hall a romantic vibe. This is everything they deserve after all the ups and downs of their relationship over the years.

From a solitary table, Jackie observes the happy couple with a smile. Their fluid movements perhaps go unnoticed by everyone, but Jackie admires the way they can move in unison and how they fit together. She wouldn't say so out loud of course, but they were a good match, a perfect match. Despite popular opinion, she is happy for her former best friend. Sure she always expected to be the one in white having the fairy tale and the attention of those around her, but her not having that does not take away the happiness she feels for Donna. Even though they aren't as close anymore, the part of Jackie that cherishes their great friendship wishes the redhead all the best in this new chapter of life.

"We want all couples on the dance floor now" shouts the DJ from his small booth in the corner. Instantly, pairs take to the dance floor with wide smiles and sway gently and smoothly as a slow song comes on. Jackie's happiness quickly subsides. One happy couple she can handle. Twelve, not so much. Call her bitter, it didn't matter. She was still trying to get over her ex-boyfriend, the love of her life, marrying someone else after she put her life on hold for him. Now, as everyone around her moved on with their lives she was stuck in the same place she was in two years prior. Trying to figure out what to do with her life has proven to be more difficult as her previous support system deteriorated and she is basically on her own for the first time.

She suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder and looks up to see a wild mane and clear blue eyes staring at her.

"Go away Hyde" she says and turns back to look at the sickeningly happy couples dancing.

"Dance with me" he states in a monotone, raspy voice.

Without turning back to look at him, Jackie rolls her eyes and shakes her head no. This has become his thing lately, offering her fake hope by doing little gestures that make her heart flutter only to act as though they were meaningless afterwards. She had been so naive to play along and create silly scenarios in her head in which they have fixed everything and can have a happy ending only to be brought back down to reality by his aloofness later on. Not this time. He wasn't going to play to her vulnerable "I want to get married" emotions.

"It's couples only" she says pointing at the pairs ahead of them.

"They won't know we're not a couple" he said and extended his hand in front of her face so she could accept his dance request.

"You don't dance anyway" she said as she finally turned to look at him. She willed herself to put up a strong front and a cold, hard look as she made eyes contact with him. Even when she realized he was wearing a suit and looked extremely handsome in it, she would not crack the tough facade.

"Well, I want to dance with you" he says with a tiny smirk on his face, the kind that drove her absolutely insane in so many ways.

"No" she says, throwing back the same smirk back at him.

"You wouldn't want me to tell Donna you're denying the best man a request would you? You know how perfect she wants everything to be, don't ruin it" he says motioning his head towards Donna.

Jackie shrugs her shoulder to show him that his attempt is not going to change her mind.

"I could make a scene" he said jokingly.

"Please do, I'm sure that'll go over well with her" Jackie says and turns back around.

A moment of silence goes by between them in which Jackie figures he's run out of things to say or probably walked away.

"Jackie, I just want to dance with you" he says in that sincere tone he used the first time he told her he loved her. Jackie felt a tug in her heart and turned once more to look at him. His arm was extended once more and she knew she was in trouble. Everything inside was screaming at her to say no, but she disregarded it. She took his hand and rose from her chair. She let him lead her to the dance floor and felt every pair of eyes turn to look at the curiously. Everyone in the room was aware of their tumultuous past and it was almost as though they were holding their breaths. Things could go either really bad or really wrong with these two being in such close proximity.

"Don't try anything" Jackie tells Hyde before he can place his hands on her waist. He smiles and moves his hands slowly to the small of her back and pulls her closer towards him. The sudden contact gave them both a secret sense of fulfillment. For two years, the only physical contact they had was the accidental brush of their hands or bumping into each other in crowded spaces. To hide how much his touch affected her, Jackie lowers her head to look at her heels.

A new song, just as slow and romantic comes on as requested by Kitty Forman. Lyrics about moonlight kissing and romantic caresses makes Jackie want to run away and escape the situation that is causing her such a desire to be with her ex-boyfriend. Even after all the pain they've caused each other, she still wants him and she hates herself for loving him.

"This song reminds me of you" Hyde whispers into her ears.

"Don't" is all she can manage to say after a short silence.

"I think...I think you should give me another chance" Hyde says and this causes Jackie to look up and laugh harder than she's laughed in a long time.

"I'm serious" Hyde says disregarding her laugh. Maybe his suggestions is far-fetched and there's probably no way in hell she would actually consider but, if there's one thing he's learned from the last two years is that there is nothing wrong with going after what you want. It took him a sham of a marriage and a few bad trips and drunken nights to realize he needed to catch up to those around him and grow up. Being comfortable with your life doesn't make it as enjoyable as when you're taking chances and putting yourself in situations that scare the hell out of you but at the same time excited you.

"That's the worst idea you've ever had" she replies once the laughter subsides.

"I actually think it's one of the better ones I've had in the last two and a half years" he tells her.

"Please tell me why you think us getting together is a good idea."

"Well, we drive each other crazy" he replies.

"Right, that's why it's a bad idea."

"I actually think that's a pretty good reason of why we should try this again" Hyde tells her.

"Oh, I'm dying to hear this. Go on" Jackie requests and she notices that his grip on her waist has tightened and she's standing a few centimeters closer to him than she was just a minute ago. She should move back, pull away, but she doesn't.

"You see, I figured out that I'm not going to find someone else who drives me absolutely insane. Turns out, I miss that, I need that. I need someone who pushes me and frustrates me and urges me to do better, to be better. You did that and I like to think I did that for you as well."

"What happened to not wanting to think about the future and beer, television and sex being enough?" Jackie asks. Her pulse is quicker and her body temperature has risen at least five degrees. He knows how to get her hopes up and say exactly what she wants to hear, even if it is two years too late. He knows she still loves him and she hates it.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I could probably still have those if I'm with you."

"Yeah, you can have them with anyone else also" Jackie says and forces herself to pull slightly away from him. She watches him frown at the space she creates between them but doesn't pull her back.

"I don't want that with anyone else though" he responds.

"You don't know what you want Hyde."

"I do know Jackie. I want you. I know I messed up and I've never asked you to give me another chance until now. Ask me why" he urges her.

Jackie takes a moment to look around them and sees a few people still looking at them. She makes eye contact with Donna who shoots her a worried, questioning look. Jackie shakes her head to reassure her that things are fine before turning back to look at Hyde. "Why now?" she asks.

"I wanted to be the guy you wanted. Everything you asked of me two years ago...I wasn't ready to give you because I wasn't happy. I had to figure out what was good for me before I could promise you a future. We've both had people disappoint us, and I know I'm on your list, but at the time I really thought it was for the best. I didn't want to hurt you-"

"So Sam wasn't you trying to hurt me?" Jackie interrupts him.

"Sam...Sam was my way of putting a stop to all the changes happening. You were willing to give up everything for a life with me and honestly, I didn't know how to handle that. She was easy-"

"Yeah no kidding" Jackie says in a tone more snarky than she intended.

Hyde smirks and finally pulls her closer. "Jackie, I don't want to focus on what happened between us. I know it's going to be hard to get to our happiest point but I do want the chance to get there again. You don't trust me, and I can't blame you but if you just let me show you how much I've changed I will do everything in my power to never hurt you and make you happy."

"You're somehow under the impression that I'm interested in giving you another chance" Jackie replies.

Hyde pulls her closer to him and lowers his head a bit so that his mouth is close enough to her ear and whispers, "Aren't you?"

His warm breath sends a chill down her body and she has to urge herself not to give in to him. She tries to pull away but he wraps his arm around her waist and his grip doesn't allow her to go anywhere.

"No Hyde, I'm not" she says hoping that he will release her if she turns him down.

"You know I'm persistent" he says.

"No actually I don't. If you were persistent, you wouldn't have let what happened between us happen. If I was what you really wanted, you would have fought for us. But you didn't, so at least I know where I stand with you."

"I was a dumb kid Jackie, come on. We weren't ready to get married and no matter how much you want to deny it, you know it would have been a mistake."

"You got married!"

"Sam and I weren't married" Hyde tells her.

"You didn't know that when she showed up. You were so sure you had legally married her and then kept her around. Part of you was ready, you just didn't want it to be me you married" Jackie answers and pushes backwards forcing Hyde to loosen his grip on her.

"That's not true. You're the only person I even _thought _about possibly taking that step with. Not that I was planning our wedding, but if there was one person I could have married, you were it."

"Whatever Hyde."

"Hey...I'm sorry" Hyde tells Jackie. He never actually apologized to her for everything that he put her through or allowing Sam to come in and basically destroying everything she had worked towards for two years. He let their relationship crumble and treated her as though it had been her fault. He was indeed a dumbass.

"The great zen king apologizing, who could have known you were capable of feeling sorry."

Hyde lets out a slow breath. Leave it to Jackie to make an apology more frustrating than it has to be. "Do you accept my apology?"

Jackie pauses for a moment and looks around the room. Fewer people are drawing their eyes towards them. She sees Donna and Eric in a corner of the room, privately basking in the love they have for each other and for a second, her heart swells in jealousy. She wants that, someone to share her life and passions with. Someone who can just listen to her vent and allow her to be bitchy if she has to be, but will still love her. She needs this.

"I accept your apology Hyde" she says as she turns back to look at him.

"Good, now kiss me" Hyde replies with a sly smirk.

Jackie laughs and pushes him slightly away, "pig" she says.

"You know it doll."

**P.S: I have not abandoned _Temptation _even though it seems like I have. I know the wait is probably a bit frustrating for those who are reading/enjoying it and I wish I had an update, but I'll try my best to have something before this month ends. **


End file.
